Half
by RK Ryune
Summary: The common translation of youkai is demon, but another possible translation is ghost. This is the tale of one particular halfdemon... or should I say, halfGHOST? DP xover
1. Prologue

Can't blame the pizza for this one... I wasn't at work when it was concieved. So... this is probably more like "Attack of the killer plot bunnies." Vicious little beasts, those plot bunnies.

Anyway, the following fanfiction is the result of a rediscovery of my obsession with Danny Phantom. Been a "phan-girl" since the thing premiered.

Drivel? Maybe. Something I'm writing just to get out of my system so the plunnies won't haunt me? Probably. A good idea? No clue. Will I enjoy writing it?

VERY yes.

-RK Ryune

**Half**

In the basement, among the tools and scrap metal and blueprints strewn about the floor, there was a hole in the wall.

Well, it was really more like a tunnel, upon closer examination.

His parents (or rather, mother and grandfather) had built it. After several months of sawing, wedling, drilling and swearing, leaving he and his older sister to eat microwave dinners upstairs and wonder what on earth they were up to down there, the two adults lifted their blast-shield masks to call the kids downstairs and have a family "turn on the crazy machine" gathering.

Too bad it didn't work.

With a fizz and a pop, the machine gave a shuddering whine as his grandfather plugged it in, and sat there, cold and not working. His family truged away, upset that so much time, money, labor and love had gone into a failed experiment.

The fact that it had failed had not stopped his friends from wanting to see it.

"Come on!" said one friend, smoothing her plaid skirt and peering around him to see the machine. "How can you NOT want to see it?"

"It's... WEIRD," he said, figeting uncomfortably and blowing a hank of black hair out of his eyes, "...and it doesn't work."

"But you gotta admit, a portal to another dimension IS kind of cool," added the other friend, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up his nose before returning to a game of Snakes on his PDA.

The boy turned around to face the tunnel in his basement wall. "I guess your right... who KNOWS what kind of awesome stuff could be on the other side?"

The first friend threw him one of the special outfits left out for him by his family, in case he ever did show an interest in the family business. He slowly put it on, and turned cautiously towards the machine.

Hesitating, he gave his friends a backwards glance. They grinned, and the second gave him a thumbs up.

Swallowing hard, he steeled himself and stepped inside. And another step. Putting one hand out nervously, he felt it brush against something protruding from the wall.

With a soft beep, the knob went _in_ the wall. Panicking, his eyes flashed over to where his hand was resting.

ON.

The last thing he remembered thinking is "what kind of moron puts the 'ON' button INSIDE a portal?"

There was a great big flash and everything just...

CHANGED.

----

And we're off!

So yeah. Inuyasha/Danny Phantom Xover equals major plot bunny.

I know the prologue isn't terribly long, but you'll just have to trust me when I say "the parallels between Inuyasha and Danny Phantom are IMMENSE"

Button's down there. Review, plzkthx.


	2. Mystery Meat pt 1

Wow. So, keep two things in mind as you read:

AU alert! Don't expect things to be entirely canon. I had to tweak a lot to make this work, but I did my best to keep the characters the same!

This was a total plunnie, so don't get all pissy if you don't like it. I'm not even sure **_I_** like it.

**Half**

"This is great! I can't believe you kids want to grow up and hunt ghosts!" exlaimed his grandfather, grinning obliviously and neatening his traditional shinto garb.

"Actually, Granddad, I wanna be an astronaut..." added the boy, shifting uncomfortably in jeans and a t-shirt.

Granddad let loose a short laugh, and then proceded to completely ignore his grandson. "So let's talk about ghosts! That," he proclaimed, "is the Sakai portal. It lets ghosts into our world... whether I want it to or not!"

Almost on cue, the portal slid open, and two monsters came roaring out. The three teenagers stared in shock, but Granddad had his back turned, and was blissfully unaware. The boy leapt out of his seat, and off to an unseen corner. A bright flash of light was followed by a couple grunts and thuds.

"This," continued Granddad, "is the Sakai thermos! It's supposed to suck ghosts into it, but since I can't figure out how it works, it's just a regular thermos. My lunch is in it right now."

The monsters grabbed the boy's friends with long tentacles and yanked them off to the same unseen corner. There were a few more hits, grunts and muttered swears, and the two friends came sailing back into their seats, shivering with fear. They boy returned a few seconds later, looking worn out.

Granddad turned around, the Sakai Thermos in hand. "Look at you, you're quivering with excitement!"

----

The following day, at breakfast, his mother was putting the final touches on a machine. There were some sparks as she soldered a wire, and then she pulled up the welding mask with an air of accomplishment. Wiping her black bangs and wide sidelocks off her sweaty face, she sighed happily and said, "There, just a few more days, and it's done!"

"Did you just say it's done?" yelped Granddad excitedly. "The Sakai Locater is done!"

His older sister sunk further into the book she was reading. Even though she was still young, she acted as if she was villiage elder in the Sakai house. The boy shrugged, and prepared to take another bite of rice. Without him noticing, his hand became clear and intangible, the chopticks falling out of his hand and into the bowl. He bit down on thin air, and gasped, once he realized his arm had vanished.

The Sakai Locater had been turned on. "Ghost ahead" it said in a maternal voice. It beeped, and Granddad and his mother proceded towards him. He hid his missing arm behind himself and slowly backed into the wall. "Ghost Located" said the voice cheerily. "Thank you for using the Sakai Locater."

"That's weird..." said his mother, straightening the traditional priestess robes.

"Must be broken," said Granddad dejectedly.

He looked at the floor. "Actually, Granddad, there's something I've been needing to tell you..."

"That's not all you need, Koinu," interrupted his sister, authoritativly closing her book and dashing over to her younger brother. "You need protection and guidance in a crazy, superstitious family like this one."

"Now sweetie, you're only seventeen..." began their mother.

"Physically!" interuppted the sister. "But mentally I'm older! A lot older!" She turned to her brother. "Come, poor child. I shall drive ye to school." She sniffed, tossing black hair over one shoulder and leading him out the door.

"That's weird. Kaede never offers to drive Inuyasha to school," the mother offered to Granddad.

"Then it means only one thing, Izayoi... Kaede is a ghost!"

---

"This is terrible," said one Inuyasha Sakai (known as Koinu to his friends), "it's been a month since the accident and I still have no control! And I can't tell my family, because then they'll wanna dissect me... or worse."

By this time, Koinu was slowly sinking into the floor, his legs having gone intangible.

"You... might wanna make sure you keep an eye on them here..." said his closest friend, Miroku Fuda by name.

"Parents are like that, Koinu. You just have to be yourself," offered his best friend, a certain Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome is right, which is why I've been after the school board to change the menu," supplemented Miroku.

"What's wrong with oden and sukiyaki?" demanded Kagome.

"Meat is against my religion. In fact, I've decided that I'm not going to eat anything with a face on it."

"Whatever," said Kagome, turning to Koinu. "I've got two words for ya, Koinu. Meat connoisseur."

Koinu chuckled to himself. Leave it to his friends to brighten the mood.

Back at his home, perched atop a hill and smack in the middle of a shrine, the Sakai portal pinged open. A woman's head came out, followed by six arms and a long body. Surprisingly, she was wearing a hairnet and an apron. "Someone's changed the menu..." she hissed, then slithered off, unnoticed by Granddad and Izayoi.

"Dad, are you sure that this will get the ghost out of Kaede?" Izayoi questioned, holding what looked like a mutant vacuum cleaner.

"Certainly, my dear! The Sakai Ghost Extractor will suck the evil spirits right out of her!"

"And it won't hurt her?"

"No! The Ghost Extractor doesn't harm humans one bit! Unless it gets in your hair..."

At this point, a funny gag about Granddad's hair being sucked into the upended Ghost Extractor could have been made, aside from the fact that Granddad was pretty much bald.

---

Koinu, Kagome and Miroku entered the cafeteria, and recieved a shock. A large banner, declaring "Traditional Buddhist Vegetarian Week!" was plastered against the wall.

"What is this?" said Koinu, holding up a strange wheel-shaped object. "Mutant potatoes?"

"It's Renge Tenpura, fried lotus roots. And it's good for you," retorted Miroku, with a sniff.

"Mr. Fuda," spoke a voice behind them. The three friends turned to face their homeroom teacher, Renkotsu-sensei. "The teachers wanted to thank you for putting a little spice into the menu. We're very obliged." He turned sharply, and left the room, light glinting off his bald head.

Kagome poked the slab of konnyaku gel on her plate hesitantly, but before she could make any witty remarks, a puff of blue smoke floated out of Koinu's mouth.

"Uh guys, I've got a problem."

A bowl of natto flew across the room and landed on Koinu's head. "SAKAI!" screamed a male voice.

"Make that two problems," grumbled Koinu, trying in vain to remove the sticky substance from his long hair.

A tall figure stormed over, glowering angrily. "I ordered a bowl of beef ramen. And what did I get? RAMEN WITH NO BEEF! And all because of your loser friend."

"Hey!" shouted Miroku, looking hurt.

"Leave him alone, Kouga."

"Oh, I'll leave him alone, Inukkoro... after you eat this." He plunked down a large bowl of kusaya (that fermented fish dish), and Koinu almost fell over from the terrible smell. "All of it," Kouga (sometimes known as Fang, to the other members of the in-crowd) ordered.

Koinu hesitated. The kusaya smelt literally like crap, Kouga was lording over him, and, as he could see, there was some kind of Centipede Lunch Lady Ghost haunting the kitchen.

He grabbed his bowl of kusaya, and pegged Kouga as hard as he could with it. "Food fight!"

Soon, there was major chaos in the lunch room. Bowls of unknown substances were flying everywhere. Koinu ducked under the table, where Miroku and Kagome were wisely hiding, and they crawled steadily towards the kitchen.

"I'll get you for this, Inukkoro!" screamed Kouga before being plastered with a loaf of Chow Mein bread.

"Great, I'm still his favorite," grumbled Koinu.

In the kitchen, Kagome, Miroku and Koinu looked around for the ghostly Centipede Lunch Lady, and found nothing, until she floated down through the ceiling, concern written on a somewhat kind face. "Oh my, children, can you help me? We're supposed to have yakitori today, but there's no yakitori."

"She's not scary at all," mumbled Miroku to Koinu. "She reminds me of my grandmother… if my grandmother's lower half was that of a giant bug, that is."

"Miroku, you got the menu changed on Yakitori Day?" shrieked Kagome, a bit peeved.

Before he could respond, the insectoid cafeteria lady's eyes flashed red, and her countenance became extremely frightening (and a sickly mottled green color). "You changed the menu!" she roared at Miroku, rearing up towards the ceiling. "Lunch is sacred! Those recipes have been handed down, generation to generation, and you just _changed_ them without a thought to the sanctity of the cafeteria?"

"Get behind me!" cried Koinu, beckoning to Miroku and Kagome.

They dove behind him, but not before Miroku could snidely comment, "oh, I feel safe now…"

There was a crackle of energy through the air, a pulsation, and a flash of light, before two rings shimmered around Koinu's middle. The glowing rings shot opposite directions, one towards his upraised arms, the other towards his tennis shoes. As the rings separated, it became obvious that Koinu Sakai was not all he seemed to be.

Black hair was replaced with white, close-fitting gakuran gave way to loose red traditional clothing and a flowing red haori, shoes disappeared until he was barefoot, and, when the rings vanished, two fuzzy white triangles on top of his head had replaced Koinu's ears.

He snapped his eyes open to reveal irises that were an other-worldly amber color.

Inuyasha Sakai, upon entering the portal in his family's basement, had become half-ghost.

The centipede roared in anger and began using her long body in an attempt to swipe Miroku and Kagome off their feet. It seemed as if she had every intention of eating them.

A loud cry of "Sankon Tessou!" penetrated the air, and a quick-moving blur of red and white sliced down the middle of the Lunch Lady monster. However, the cleaved ghost didn't stay split in half for long. With a disgusting squelching sound, she reformed her two halves, and laughed evilly.

One swipe of her tail, and dishes were flying through the air.

Koinu dove to catch all the plates, and upon completion, grumbled to himself, "Well, if all my other plans don't work, I've got a stellar career as a busboy to look forward to."

The longer they fought, the more noticeably monstrous the centipede became. Finally, the ovens in the back of the kitchen flared, and become roaring demon infernos with sharp teeth lining the doors.

One evil oven screeched and let loose a jet of green flame towards Miroku and Kagome. Thinking quickly, Koinu leapt over to them, and using his bilious haori, shielded them from the flames.

When they bothered to look up, the demon was gone. Koinu, unable to hold the transformation any longer, reverted to his normal, human state.

Without warning, the centipede shot up through the floor, and grabbed Miroku, then sunk back into the lower levels of the school.

But before Koinu and Kagome even had a chance to reach out and scream "MIROKU," an angry Renkotsu burst into the kitchen. "Ms.Higurashi, Mr. Sakai? I would like to have a _word_ with you in my office. Now." He stormed out of the kitchen, the invitation for Koinu and Kagome to follow strongly implied.

Kouga wiggled his eyebrows devilishly at Koinu. "Crawl your way out of this one, Inukkoro…"

-:-:-:-

And I'm cutting it off there. Holy tamoly, this took off in a weird way.

So there you have it. Danny Phantom cast with the Inuyasha characters. Of COURSE its not exactly canon, because I had to tweak a lot to make it fit. Like Kagome's grandpa as Jack Fenton. I know he's not Inuyasha's Granddad, nor is Kaede his sister. It just fit better, especially in keeping with personalities. I went by personality, not by relationship. Kouga as Dash fit especially well, considering that Dash calls Danny "Fen-turd" a lot, and "Inukkoro" means "dog turd."

Review, por favor.


End file.
